


Mortal Kombat X: Rejuvenation

by KingKhrystopher



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kamidogu, Lin Kuei, Mortal Kombat X - Freeform, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKhrystopher/pseuds/KingKhrystopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalypso, daughter of an all-powerful goddess, seeks to shed her dark pasts, and winds up at the feet of Kotal Kahn, and her life spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Kombat X: Rejuvenation

1

Kalypso ran away from the Tarkatan Guards imposed at the entrances to Kotal Khan's palace. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to outdistance herself from them by running as fast as possible. Her wand was not working correctly, so she used her two Kunai to fly through the air and stop them. But the Tarkatan warriors only swiped them to the side and kept coming for her. Luckily, she'd cast a spell on them so that'd they'd always return to her.  
Kalypso's feet were killing her; she'd chosen the wrong day to wear heels. In fact, she chose the wrong day to wear everything she was wearing. She was wearing a gold dress with a silver belt around the waist and under the breasts. Her golden footed silver heeled shoes were inadequate too. Kalypso was rich, but that didn't make her any less open to being called for bounties. And a big one was on a Mister Reptile.  
She continued running away, heels clonking away as she ran. The Tarkatan warriors pushed through innocent bystanders to get to her, while Kalypso slid through them, weaving as fast as she could. She occasionally threw energy beams behind her; she had powerful magic abilities concerning spirits and beings, and the like.  
Eventually, she came to be in the jungle. She had no idea how she could have run all the way from the Outworld Castle to a jungle, but oh well.  
She slapped at branches and limbs in her way, several snakes hissing and bugs bussing at her. She saw nothing but green foliage and brown branches.  
All she had really done was slap the Tarkatan warrior across the face for admiring her physique. If anyone was wrong, it was him.  
Kalypso could hear them, but not see them, so she pressed her hands together, which made them glow. She did this as she was running, and said, "Kuriachen Myriad!"  
A red spirit appeared behind her, and ran behind in her opposite direction, to stop the Tarkatan warriors.  
Eventually, the trees thinned out, and Kalypso ran through the clearing towards the Outworld Marketplace. She saw plenty of people, seeing a lady in a shop, having one table full of things with a large blanket over and around it.  
She ran for it and dived into the safety of the shop. As she watched from behind the stand, she saw the Tarkatan soldiers looking around for her. They kept looking around the entire shop, and Kalypso thought she was gonna get away with it.  
She was so wrong.  
One of the Tarkatan soldiers spotted her shimmering shoe, and ran after it. Kalypso tried to get up, but by the time she got up, he'd grabbed her leg and yanked her from under the table.  
Kalypso screamed as his claws sank into her skin. He dragged her by the leg, and pulled her to a laying position.  
She tried to escape, but the other Tarkatan came up behind her. Kalypso could almost feel the pain already.  
She filled her hands with Dark Energy, but it was useless. She didn't even need it.  
A hole appeared in the first Tarkatan's head. At the same time, a loud pinging sound resonated over everything.  
He was wearing black clothes under a brown leather vest, gauntlets and boots, with a poncho around his shoulders and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Ten gallon hat barely covering his dark blonde hair, and various bandoleers wrapped is his waist, upper arms, and his hat. Holsters for his sidearms strapped to his thighs. Caucasian skin and blue eyes.  
'Oh shit," Kalypso thought. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit..."  
She'd heard too many rumors about him. He was a Gunslinger, an Outlaw, and an excellent Marksman.  
Yeah, it was Erron Black.  
Kalypso was unaware of the amount of blood on her; all she was worried about was that gun on her.  
Erron Black stared at her. "Real smart..." He stared at her.  
Kalypso stared at him, oblivious to the fact that he was asking her name.  
Erron Black turned to look around, noticing that the only people around were Blanche and a few shopkeepers.  
"Who do you think I'm talking to, girl?" Erron asked impatiently.  
"I... Uh..." Kalypso was afraid that his gun was still on her, and stared at it instead of him.  
"If you won't tell me your name I'll have to call you Princess," he said, replacing his gun in his pocket.  
Kalypso finally looked him in the eyes, and called upon her mother. "Come on mother, don't fail me now of all times."  
Kalypso's eyes glowed red, and so did Erron's. His eyes glazed over, and he started to grab his gun. Then he aimed it at her.  
"Mind games don't work on me, kid. Now, just turn yourself over, everything will be fine."  
Kalypso cried silently to herself. No doubt Kotal Khan would have her executed. He was an evil bastard, but Kalypso was never powerful enough to defeat him, much less kill him.  
She stood up, any at herself, and her weak powers.. An all powerful Goddess, and Kalypso could barely use her power.  
Kalypso straightened up., and raised her hands. "What now? Finish me, my mother will disown me anyways."  
Erron Black stared at her. "We're off to see Kotal Khan."  
Kalypso's worst fears were brought to light. She didn't want to die, but death by the Emperor's hand was the best way to go. It appealed to her better than death by a rusty old bullet.

Erron Black said, "Oh goodie, we're here."  
Kalypso was glad she could just put her life behind her and die. At least she would look beautiful.  
Erron pushed Kalypso in front of him, then jabbed his gun into her back, propelling her forward.  
They entered Kotal Khan's throne room, where he sat talking to Tarkatan warriors. But when he caught sight of Kalypso, he waved them away, upon which they left.  
"What did this one do, Erron?" Kotal asked, looking at Kalypso with a glint in his eyes.  
"Um, it's a girl," Erron said. "She slapped a Tarkatan soldier, and evaded their grasp."  
Kotal looked at him, then to her. "What is her name?"  
Erron nudged her back. She started and said, "I'm Kalypso."  
Kotal moved back in his throne. "Well, you're rather beautiful for a criminal..."  
Erron rolled his eyes.  
Kotal analyzed the girl with his eyes, noting every detail. She was caramel, with darker brown hair with blond highlights, and hazel eyes.  
"Well, Kalypso... Why did you slap the Tarkatan soldier?" Kotal asked.  
"He was molesting me," she replied. "He was touching my arms."  
Kotal looked at her, then at Erron Black. "Well, you should have just killed her, Erron. Why bring her here?"  
"Well, she had rather strong abilities, you see; she uses two decorative kunai as well as her own powers, mainly just energy beams, though." Erron started.  
Kotal Khan smiled. "Erron?"  
Erron stood to attention. "Yeah, Emperor?"  
"You are her protector," he said. "You are to train her to harness her abilities and use them to serve me."  
Erron Black was surprised. "But Emperor-"  
"Or you may join her in death." Kotal said.  
Erron fumed. "Sure, Emperor." Then he grabbed her arm. "Come on."  
Kalypso struggled as she was pulled away, earning a grin from Kotal Khan.

Erron dragged her all the way up to a room high up in the castle. They climbed up countless steps up to Erron's own room. Kalypso knew this because his room door had "EB" on it.  
He pushed the door of his room open. "Gonna go in?"  
Kalypso stared at him as she walked in.  
It was... Interesting, to say the least. It was really long, but there was nothing of importance, just a huge bed on the right wall of the door she came in, some drawers on the wall on the right of the bed, and two extra doors, one on the side of the room opposite the bed, and one next to the dresser, leading to presumably a bathroom and a closet. The walls were brown, and so was the carpet floor. The only decorative things there were were an exquisite case, blue, encrusted with diamonds, and a poster of a huge gun. There was nothing else other than that.  
Kalypso looked around, looking for where she would sleep. There was nowhere to sleep other than the bed, and there was no doubt that Erron slept there. While it was obvious he wasn't a Johnny Cage, what if he snored? What if he took up most of the bed? What if he slept naked? What if he had morning wood? What if he tried to touch her, and shot off her head like she'd heard so much about?  
Erron walked up right behind her and asked, "You got any clothes?"  
Kalypso shook her head.  
Erron sighed. "I mean at another place, a home, like that."  
Kalypso nodded. "Yeah, umm... The 'Outworld's Finest' Hotel."  
"Room number?" Erron asked with a stare.  
"Uh, 548." Kalypso said. "I have drawers full of clothes."  
Erron looked at her. "I bet you do." He strode past her into the open room.  
She watched as he sat on the bed and took off his boots. He watched her watch him, and simply stared as she watched him undress.  
He took off his many bandoleers, including the ones on his waist, arms, legs, but took his hat off altogether. There was something sexy about the way he moved, like he was teasing her, making her stare.  
As he started to remove his gauntlets, he sighed. "Princess, turn around."  
Kalypso was snapped out of her trance. She nodded and turned away from Erron.  
Her eye caught upon the exquisite blue case. It was shimmering, obviously covered in Moissanite. It had clear sides, but a blue top, edges, and bottom.  
She walked over to it, seeing the beauty in the craftsmanship. This was not made for sale; this was either made for keeps or for a loved one.  
As she reached out to touch it, she saw that there was a big gold lock on the front. It was beautiful.  
She turned around after admiring it for around a minute. "Where'd you get-"  
She didn't finish her sentence, because she saw Erron Black.  
Undressed.  
On his bed.  
She quickly turned back around, trying her hardest to forget what she saw. He wasn't exposed, but it was just as bad. If not for the bandoleers on his crotch...  
Erron got up from his bed, obviously unbothered by his nudity, and went to his drawer. He rummaged through for something to wear, then noticed Kalypso was still facing the other direction.  
He pulled out a loincloth and shirt, and put them on. "Now you can look."  
Kalypso turned around, and saw Erron. The loincloth wasn't doing much to hide his privates, but it was better than being straight bare.  
"I'm calling in some people to bring your clothes here," Erron said. "You'll need to dress your best; we're having a feast."  
Kalypso nodded. She turned back around, trying to wait for Erron to get the hint and go in the shower.  
He grabbed some clothes from his drawer, and went into the shower.  
Kalypso finally turned around. She looked around, then attempted to run for the door, but only after she heard the water start running in the shower. She walked over to the door, and turned the knob. It opened!  
She looked down the hallway, seeing nothing either way. She knew that she could be murdered if she was caught deserting.  
Even so, she closed Erron Black's door and ran down the hall.


End file.
